


Каждая рыба стремится к покою

by Lienin



Series: WTF Kombat 2019 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: И спустя почти год после гибели Литы Тесей не может оправиться.





	Каждая рыба стремится к покою

У горизонта, где синева неба сливалась с белой дымкой, окутывающей высокие холмы, время застывало, как попавшая в смоляной капкан пчела. Пройдут столетия, и чудный янтарь оправят в бронзу и преподнесут в подарок любимой девушке, но для пчелы не пройдёт и мгновения.

Вересковая пустошь под солнцем — палящим, ярким — расцвела. Пёстрая, как индийский ковёр, она пахла засыхающим вереском и пылью, поднимающейся из-под копыт лениво бредших по дороге на пастбище коров.

— Так и будешь сидеть здесь?

Тесей отвёл взгляд от светло-лилового куста вереска, росшего у нагретого солнцем светлого камня, о который он опирался спиной. Подобрав юбку нежно-голубого платья, Лита села рядом, вытянув ноги.

— Погода сегодня замечательная, — наконец ответил Тесей. — Почему бы и не посидеть.

— Всё лучше, чем обрастать мхом в Министерстве, — согласилась Лита. Смех сотрясал её узкие плечи, открытые июльскому солнцу. Каштановые пряди кольцами вились у шеи, не скреплённые ни лентой, ни заколкой.

— Не жарко тебе? — отсмеявшись, спросила она, трогая босой ступнёй ногу Тесея в ботинке. На блестящей коже остался размытый след пыли. — Может, искупаемся?

Внизу меж холмов, где почва была топкой, болотистой, лежало озеро. Вытянутое, врезающееся в каменную насыпь, оставшуюся от какой-то древней постройки, оно походило на наконечник копья. Дядя однажды привёз похожий и утверждал, что он принадлежал одному из защитников Трои.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — покачал головой Тесей, срывая высокий стебель травы. На светло-зелёном конце выступила прозрачная капля сока. В детстве Тесей любил жевать стебли, а потом перестал. Он должен был показывать пример младшему брату. — Ты ведь…

— Это же всего лишь озеро, а не океан, — напомнила Лита. Солнечные лучи падали на неё со спины, размывая силуэт. От жары воздух дрожал, а глаза слипались. Тесею не нужно было смотреть, чтобы во всей живости представить любимое лицо: смеющиеся глаза, брови вразлёт, трогательную родинку под нижней губой. — Или можем поискать перепелиные гнёзда.

— Мерлин, зачем? — растерянно моргнул Тесей. Он попытался коснуться Литы, но собственное тело не слушалось, налившись свинцовой тяжестью.

Лита снова рассмеялась. Налетевший вдруг ветер взметнул её волосы, бросил каштановые локоны вперёд. В лицо дохнуло пылью и запахом высохшей травы.

— Чтобы овцы не затоптали, конечно. — Собрав волосы в хвост сзади, удерживая их левой рукой, Лита повернулась к нему, поджав ноги. Солнце щадило её обнажённые смуглые плечи. Про себя Тесей знал, что дома его ждёт несколько неприятных минут в компании мази от ожогов. — Бедные невылупившиеся птенцы, бедные их родители. Кто хочет найти своё гнездо разорённым?..

Внизу у озера жалобно заблеяла угодившая в подлую трясину овца.

— Лита… — предательски дрогнул голос.

Она наклонилась, обдав запахом сушёных трав, совсем не похожим на шипровый аромат её любимых духов. Губы коснулись губ в поцелуе, сухом, как гуляющий в пустыне ветер.

— Каждая рыба стремится к покою, — прошептала Лита, отстраняясь. Блики солнца на её голубом платье походили на всполохи пламени. — И всё-таки я искупаюсь. Фух! — Она утёрла лоб, перекинула волосы через левое плечо. — Жарко!

Бьющее в спину солнце сокрыло лицо в тени, когда она поднялась на ноги, отряхивая с юбки налипшие травинки и отходя на несколько шагов. Вновь налетевший из ниоткуда ветер трепал платье, оголяя стройные ноги.

— Не передумаешь? Вода должна быть замечательной, — мягкий голос слышался точно издалека. Будто ветер бережно нёс его звуки с окутанных белой дымкой холмов, где время застыло. Да только донёс не всё.

Не произнося не слова, Тесей протянул руку, стремясь ухватить Литу за край юбки, но пальцев коснулась не лёгкая ткань, а бледно-лиловый вереск.

— Я подожду тебя на берегу, — сказала она, сделав ещё несколько шагов вниз по склону, на прощание помахав рукой. В плавящемся от жары воздухе силуэт её дрожал и размывался.

— Лита! Постой!

Тесей дёрнулся вперёд, но проклятый ветер бросил в лицо горсть пыли. Горло сдавил спазм, на глазах выступила влага. Тесей закашлялся, давясь воздухом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Накатила дурнота.

— Тесей! Сколько ты здесь сидишь?!

— Ч-что? — растерянно переспросил Тесей, пытаясь поверх руки внезапно появившегося брата увидеть Литу. Но только вереск слегка колыхался на ветру, да с надрывом блеяла у озера овца.

На лоб легла обжигающе-ледяная ладонь, и Тесей слабо простонал, попытался отодвинуться. Цепкие пальцы Ньюта впились в плечо, взволнованное лицо, усеянное веснушками, возникло напротив.

— Ты весь горишь, — холодная ладонь никуда не делась со лба. — Нужно отвести тебя в тень. Давай, обопрись об меня.

— Там овца в трясину угодила. — Тесей попытался упереться руками в грудь брата, оттолкнуть, но свинцовая тяжесть никак не хотела покидать тело. Поднятый на ноги, поддерживаемый братом, он чувствовал себя выстиранной и забытой на бельевой верёвке простынёй. Муть перед глазами не проходила, и во рту вдруг страшно пересохло.

Ньют промолчал, только крепче сжал руку на талии, точно Тесей был в состоянии от него сбежать.

Высокие пышные тисы, посаженные когда-то отцом, бросали длинные тени на веранду. Дверь в дом была распахнута, на пороге, явно присматриваясь к блестящему дверному молотку, сидел пегий ниффлер, тут же бросившийся наутёк.

— Я могу и сам идти, — пробормотал Тесей, напряжённо отмечая, с каким трудом дался подъём по ступенькам.

— Не сейчас, — отозвался брат, помогая опуститься на стул в хорошо проветриваемой столовой.

— Да-да, тепловой удар, ага. — Тесей отвёл взгляд.

Чары дались с трудом. Пропитанная холодной водой салфетка легла на лоб, намочила чёлку. Вниз по вискам потекли частые капли, когда Тесей откинулся затылком на жёсткую спинку стула. Непослушными пальцами он развязал галстук, расстегнул жилет, потом рубашку, неприятно липкую от пота. Бросил палочку поверх свежего выпуска «Пророка».

Ньют куда-то ушёл — спасать овцу, должно быть, и радующийся тишине Тесей закрыл глаза. Как живой, перед ним вновь предстал образ Литы, носа коснулся шипровый аромат.

Послезавтра он придёт на работу в Министерство и, может быть, даже не сорвётся на том несчастном, чьё неловкое слово станет последней каплей в полной раздражения чаше. А даже если и так, Тесей вспыхнет и тут же угаснет, ограничившись парой колких замечаний.

— Тесей…

— Спас овцу? — спросил тот, не давая брату закончить. Ньют подкрался неслышно. Или же Тесей растерял все аврорские навыки. — Бедняжка не сильно пострадала? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Тесей поднялся на ноги. Влажная салфетка упала на пол. Мир перед глазами всё ещё двоился. — Приму холодный душ.

— При тепловом ударе не рекомендуется…

Тесей обернулся на брата. Тот глядел исподлобья, прятал ладони в карманах, как всегда во время их разговоров. Как всегда — и всё же сейчас немного иначе.

— А в детстве ты называл меня занудой за нотации. «Ньют, не донимай низзла — поцарапает», «Ньют, не лезь на дерево — упадёшь», Ньют то, Ньют это… Когда мы успели поменяться?

— Ты бредишь, Тесей. У меня в чемодане есть зелье, оно снимет симптомы.

— Обойдусь, — фыркнул тот, делая осторожный шаг к выходу из столовой.

— Тесей, сядь! — приказал Ньют, точно одной из своих многочисленных тварей. — Просто сядь и дай принести тебе зелье, — глухо добавил он.

Наивный младший брат. Носится, как с захворавшим гиппогрифом, точно в мире нет дел важнее. Точно мир не важнее. Наивный и слишком добрый.

— Хорошо, — уже мягче сказал Тесей, примирительно касаясь плеча брата. — Я просто лягу и отдохну. Но зелье пить не стану.

Ньют, кажется, сказал что-то вслед — возразил, наверное. Тесей не хотел слышать и не услышал, поднялся на второй этаж, держась за стену. Он задел несколько портретов на своём пути, но в спину не полетели возмущённые возгласы предков. Обитатели тяжёлых рам все как один переселились на картины где-то в давно пустующих комнатах, где никто не стал бы их тревожить.

Мучительно застонав, Тесей рухнул на покрывало, хрустящее и пахнущее лавандой. Домовик поддерживал в доме порядок, но на глаза старался не попадаться. Да Тесей его и не звал. Завтрак и ужин превратились в необходимый, не приносящий удовольствия ритуал. Меню, составленное ещё год назад, не менялось.

Протянув руку, можно было дотянуться до флакона духов. Сил убрать их с глаз долой, как осиротевшие платья и украшения, Тесей так и не нашёл. Может, выдохлись уже. Может, и нет. Духи были хорошие.

Он всё-таки нашёл в себе силы смазать покрасневшую кожу мазью от ожогов, морщась от боли и мятного запаха, из-за которого слезились глаза; и, совсем, измученный, лёг, не разбирая постель.

Кошмары не вторгались в его тяжёлые сны. Только тревога — липкая, холодная — сковывала по рукам и ногам, не давая сбежать от сосущей пустоты. Иногда, мучимый удушьем, Тесей просыпался среди ночи, непонимающе глядя на неразложенную половину кровати, так и не ставшей супружеской. Заснуть снова никогда не получалось, и тогда Тесей зажигал на конце палочки огонёк и шёл в библиотеку, где до утра читал очередной незамысловатый детектив про старшего аврора О’Мэйли и его коллег. В книжках герои всегда получали заслуженную славу, а недалёкие злодеи садились в Азкабан.

Перекатившись на бок, в выдвижном ящике тумбочки Тесей нашёл погребённый под кучей писем портсигар. Курить ему расхотелось, когда закончилась война, сейчас же сигареты вновь входили в привычку. Редкую. Ещё реже он наливал себе огневиски на два пальца. Только если становилось совсем невмоготу.

Под потолком веранды, привлекая крупных мотыльков и мошкару, горели хрустальные светильники. Тесей прихлопнул севшего на плечо наглого комара и, прикурив от палочки, без наслаждения затянулся.

— Плохой сон?

Тесей вздрогнул. За умение вот так незаметно подкрадываться Ньюта иногда хотелось убить.

— Нет. А ты почему не спишь? — Ньют был в дневном, даже жилет не снял. Значит, ещё не ложился. — Лунтелят выгуливал?

— Со мной только Пикетт, — сказал Ньют, и Тесей вспомнил, что задал этот же вопрос вчера. И ещё раза три за прошедшие месяцы. Звери оставались в Лондоне на попечении помощницы брата, когда он приезжал на выходные.

— И ниффлер, — уточнил Тесей, стряхивая пепел в траву перед крыльцом. — Я не сержусь, — успокаивающе добавил он, заметив, как брат подобрался, готовясь защищать питомца. — Он мне даже нравится. Забавный зверёк.

Ниффлеров любила Лита. На шестом курсе она подобрала у края Запретного леса потерявшегося малыша и забрала с собой. Малыш Жюль поселился в набитом сеном ящике в одной из школьных подсобок, жадно пил молоко из блюдечка и с благодарностью принимал жуков, вынесенных Литой с уроков Трансфигурации под видом пуговиц.

Увы, в школе Малыш Жюль не задержался, потому что сбежал, когда Лита принесла его на занятие, надеясь после познакомить с Ньютом. Тесей смеялся, слушая, какой бардак ниффлер устроил в кабинете профессора Прентергаста и сбежал, украв всё блестящее.

Табачный дым попал не в то горло, и Тесей закашлялся, щурясь от боли и горечи. Ньют сделал шаг вперёд, но Тесей остановил его, выставив руку вперёд.

— Всё в порядке, — прокашлявшись, хрипло сказал он, испепеляя недокуренную сигарету. Першило в горле.

Он поёжился. Погода стояла тёплая, на бархатно-синем небе ярко сияли звёзды, и месяц не прятался за тучами. Идеальная ночь, чтобы устроить пикник на берегу озера.

Ступенька крыльца неожиданно громко скрипнула под ногой. Чужая сильная ладонь обхватила запястье, остановила. Тесей недоумённо обернулся на брата — напряжённого и будто бы испуганного.

— Я не собираюсь топиться, Ньют.

Брат опять смотрел как на больное животное. Тесей не просил его приезжать на выходные, тот сам так решил, и иногда до смерти хотелось вот так же поймать его за запястье и сказать: «Ты не обязан быть здесь. И мне ничего не должен». Тесей думал об этом почти каждые выходные и каждый раз вынужденно признавал — ему хотелось, чтобы Ньют был здесь. Ему хотелось этого с тех пор, как умерли родители, дом унаследовал Тесей, и брат прекратил появляться на пороге хотя бы ради матери.

— Подумай о своём здоровье, — вполголоса попросил Ньют, не отпуская запястье.

— Целители говорят, что прогулки полезны для здоровья и сна, вот я и хочу пройтись. — Тесей чувствовал, как опять в нём копилось раздражение. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он сорвётся, как на работе. Только Ньют сейчас заслуживал стать жертвой его срыва ещё меньше, чем неопытные стажёры. — Не беспокойся за меня. Если вдруг что, палочка всегда при мне. Не пропаду.

Он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться, потянул Ньюта на себя, обнял свободной рукой. Стоя на ступеньке ниже, Тесей стал с братом одного роста, и это было непривычно.

— Я подожду, когда ты вернёшься. — Ньют отстранился первым и наконец отпустил запястье Тесея. — Могу сварить какао. Хочешь?

— Для крепкого сна? — хмыкнул Тесей и тут же себя одёрнул. — Не откажусь.

Влажная от росы трава поблёскивала в лунном свете. От озера веяло прохладой и кислым болотным запахом. Несколько раз Тесей чуть не проваливался по колено, обходя его кругом. У каменной насыпи почва твердела, осоку сменял пышно цветущий вереск, а меж выдающихся из земли светлых камней росли тонкие ивы.

Здесь, на маленькой полянке, как раз хватало места для покрывала. И можно было лежать, взявшись за руки, и болтать о всяком, наслаждаясь уединением.

— Мне тебя не хватает. — Опустив голову, Тесей сел на щербатые камни насыпи. Лита не ждала его здесь, и не могла. Её обещание было фантомом, порождённым перегревшейся головой. Но, закрыв глаза, Тесей вновь представил её: в голубом — не лиловом — платье, улыбающуюся, с толикой сожаления рассказывающую о Малыше Жюле.

Много раз он говорил, что любит, и этого всё равно было недостаточно. Он хотел говорить ей это каждое утро, просыпаясь рядом, и каждый вечер, целуя в смуглый лоб. Несказанное копилось в сердце, как галлеоны в сейфе, что сторожил дракон.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тесей, и Лита перед мысленным взором мягко коснулась рукой его щеки, отвечая без слов. — Иногда, когда я просыпаюсь, мне кажется, что всё было плохим сном. А потом я открываю глаза и не нахожу тебя.

— Однажды тебе станет легче. — Лита села рядом, не касаясь. — Ты научишься жить со скорбью. Я не смогла, но ты сможешь.

— Думаешь? — нервно усмехнулся Тесей, мотнув головой, отгоняя лезущий в нос кислый запах цветущей воды. — Почти год прошёл, но, кажется, с каждым днём становится только тяжелее. Ты умерла. Это никак не исправить и не забыть.

— Я не прошу меня забывать.

Когда Лита хмурилась или сердилась, взгляд у неё становился угрожающим. Тесей шутил, что, будь она аврором, одним взглядом бы раскалывала преступников.

— Мне так хочется сейчас быть рядом. Увидеть тебя снова, поговорить. Тогда, после Парижа, я несколько дней твердил себе, что обязательно увижу тебя дома, просто немного…

— Призраком, — закончила за него Лита.

— Да. — Тесею стало стыдно. — Но призраками становятся только трусы. Ты же до конца ничего не боялась.

Тесей сжался, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Загривка коснулся влажный ночной ветер, и нужно было совсем немного воображения, чтобы представить, что это поцелуй.

— Не спеши ко мне. Я подожду. Столько ещё нужно сделать, ты ведь знаешь.

— Отомстить за тебя, — выпалил Тесей, поднимая голову. Сердце застучало быстрее, пальцы сжались в кулаки, ногти впились в ладони до налившихся красным полумесяцев.

Лита молчала, отвернувшись и долго глядя на озеро. Недвижное, непрозрачное, оно точно поглощало всякий свет. Кто-то или что-то шелестело в осоке. Может быть, мающаяся без сна перепёлка.

— И ещё выпить какао с Ньютом. — Лита поднялась, отряхнула платье и немного попрыгала на месте, разминая ноги.

— Нью… — начал Тесей, но что-то мокрое уткнулось в лодыжку. Распахнув глаза, он подскочил, выхватывая палочку, готовый защищаться. Но тут же опустил, столкнувшись взглядом с блестящими чёрными глазами-бусинками. Ниффлер, поводя в воздухе мордочкой, поймал его за штанину.

— Мерлин твою налево, Ньют, — выругался Тесей, пряча палочку в шлевку, наклоняясь и подхватывая зверька под брюшко. Тот тут же потянул лапки к серебряному медальону, висящему у Тесея на шее. — Так вот на запах чего ты пришёл. Что, столовое серебро закончилось?

Ниффлер не сопротивлялся, когда Тесей перехватил его поудобнее, прижав к плечу, как домашнюю кошку. На половине обратного пути зверёк, кажется, пригрелся и со свистом задышал Тесею на ухо. Это было щекотно, а ещё очень забавно.

Накинув на плечи лоскутный плед, Ньют ждал на веранде, играя длинным разлохмаченным пером с Пикеттом, гуляющим по перилам.

— Я тут подумал... — Тесей заговорил первым, поднимаясь и входя в дом. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, но на кухне вкусно пахло обещанным какао — и, может быть, это поможет. — Он же всё время с тобой сюда сбегает. — Тесей аккуратно опустил ниффлера на свободный стул. — Так пусть остаётся.

— Ниффлеры не лучшие домашние питомцы. Да, они привязчивые, но грызут мебель, роют норы и тащат всё блестящее.

— Я не так уж плох в Манящих и Ремонтных чарах. А мебель и кошки портят.

— Ниффлер не кошка, — возразил Ньют, придвигая Тесею его кружку, полную до краёв. — И не аспидистра. А ты можешь пропадать на работе сутками. Кто будет за ним приглядывать в твоё отсутствие?

— Может, тогда ты сюда переедешь? — не раздумывая предложил Тесей, удивившись самому себе. Отведя взгляд, чтобы не смущать брата, он погладил ниффлера по пегому меху. На ощупь зверёк был мягче, чем казалось.

— Я… — Ньют замялся, потом дёрнул уголком губ и продолжил: — Обещаю подумать. — Он выдохнул, неуверенно улыбнулся. — Как бы ты его назвал?

Ниффлер перевернулся во сне на спину, раскинув в стороны короткие лапы и открывая пёстрое упитанное брюшко.

— Жюль, я думаю, вполне подойдёт.


End file.
